Pokemon Rescue Force A Fight between Teams
by Wanderer of the Darkness
Summary: Kushtrim the Linoone, Having problem with another team called Black Fire Recuse getting in their way. Kushtrim and his team will not be putting up with the BFR anymore and will fight back if they need to get the job done.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own Nintendo nor the Pokemon games itself...and how many time am I going to repeat this over and over again??

Chapter 1 – Kushtrim the Linoone

The sun was bright and the land was filled with greens surrounding the area of the surface, different birds flying into the sky blue as the pokemon lies there sleeping on the cool ground. The long shape figure toss and turn while it was sleeping peacefully, slowly it begins to wake up and tries to get up on it hind legs. After a few minute of a quick stretch, the pokemon look around; trying to figure out where it was.

"I don't remember this area...I thought I was at home in my bed..." the pokemon said and glances down at it paws, "Why do I have paws! Why do I have fur! And most of all...why in the heck do I have a tail!"

The pokemon rush over to the riverbank nearby and look at itself, could not believe what it was seeing. Thinking it was dreaming and splashes water into it face to wake itself up. 'This can't be real! I'm a sixteen year old boy that turns into a pokemon in a night! This is so weird!' He drop down and begins to sit down watching the clouds go by as he waste time. 'This body reminds me of a pokemon called 'Linoone' but why do I have to be a linoone?' The pokemon sigh and play in the water for a bit.

"Someone please help! Anyone!"

The pokemon sharp hearing heard a cried for help from a distance and coming from the forest that was behind him, getting up to run to help the victim, he trips quickly and his face impact to the dirt. Coughing the dirt out of his mouth and start to run slowly so he can get use of the body, "Man! That dirt is very foul! Need to rise out my mouth out later..." Dashing into the forest, following the cried for help deeper and deeper into the area it was coming from, when he arrive there was two pokemon was fighting a little bit, one was pink with a pearl on it forehead and has two tail, the other had a moon shape coming out of it head and had black and white fur. Watching the two pokemon and studies the action they were doing before it interferes with something that none of it business.

"Come on...you know you want to join our Recuse Force Team, Rita." said the pokemon approaching her slowly to get need her.

"I said no! Will you leave me alone and let me be!?" Rita jump back a few feet from the pokemon to keep her distance it.

The pokemon shot a Shadow Ball at Rita, landing a direct hit on the body and knocking her into a tree nearby. Rita trying to get up but she was wounded badly on her side. The pokemon got over top of Rita, smiling hellish at her.

"We can do it the easy way...or the hard way..." the pokemon threaten Rita.

"How about just leaving her alone!" The linoone shot out of the forest trees and tackle the pokemon.

Dragging on the ground, the pokemon looking back at the linoone. Two pokemon move away from Rita and had their own battle between each other. Rita looking at both pokemon, wondering which pokemon will win the battle. The pokemon shot another Shadow Ball at the linoone but fail to land the blow on it. As the linoone dodge the blow, it quickly got close to it and uses Fury Swipes to counter the Shadow Ball. Dodging blows after blows, both pokemon begins to get tired and wore out from the battle that lasted over forty minutes. The pokemon glances into the linoone eyes; so did the linoone glances into the pokemon so they won't forget each other. The pokemon flee to scenes and headed to a different direction, as for the linoone, he aided the wounded pokemon laying down.

"Hey are you okay?" The linoone was checking her out to see if he could spot anymore.

"I'm fine...thank you for helping me back there. I guess I owe you big time huh...?"

"That okay Rita, you don't have to owe me anything but your friendship."

"No money, berries, anything...just a friendship?"

"None of that other stuff, just a friendship and that all."

"Okay, you got my friendship...um...what your name?"

"The name is Kushtrim, I was once human before and-"

A out-burst laugh came from Rita, laughing so hard that tears was coming out of her eyes. Until she realize he was not joking.

"Oh...you wasn't joking about the human part..."

"No..." shaking his head and sigh a bit.

"I'm sorry..."

"No problem, anyway what kind of pokemon are you and the other one?"

"I'm a Espeon and the other pokemon was a Absol name Leo."

"I see...Leo..."he was growling at the thought and name of Absol that harm Rita, "Anyways...you think you can get up and get on my back?"

Slowly get up and climbs on Kushtrim's back, "I'm on your back and ready to go. I can see you are not from around here. I'll tell you the way to get to Willow Town."

"Okay, thanks...heh..."

(P.O.V. Of Rita)

This pokemon is really strong and really cute...I mean! He pretty decent against a high rank pokemon in battles at some points. Maybe we can make a Recuse Force ourselves if he want to be in it...I'll just wait and find out what his answer once we get into Willow Town.

(End of P.O.V.)

The two pokemon headed to the Willow Town to rest and get themselves organize and ready for the next day that will be coming for them.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Team Forming 'Golden Swift Team'

Leo was walking around in Willow Town, very angry that he had to withdraw from the battle between the linoone. The Absol soon spotted the two pokemon that he encounter in the forest, hiding himself in the bushes that they'll won't him spying on them.

(Leo's P.O.V)

I can not believe what I'm seeing! That Linoone is trying to hit on the girl I been going after the whole time in the forest...if she start to flirt on him instead of me...there will be trouble coming after to him! I wonder if he likes her...better not...

(End of P.O.V)

Leo just hid in the bushes as he watches them talk and play with each other peaceful, being a shadow of darkness in waiting for further information between them.

Meanwhile, Rita was showing Kushtrim the area around Willow Town, showing with the shops are in different part of the place and the Rescue Force that Rita led Kushtrim to the headquarter. Kushtrim was shock that the place was well organize and acted like human at some point of the time. He saw a Polygon Two acting like the master computer for the headquarter. Not thinking he went too close to the pokemon and the pokemon automatic begins to send out a Shockwave. Kushtrim was stun for a bit then recover from the blow and back away from the pokemon.

"That the first time I every seen a random pokemon go up to a Polygon and manages to get away from the blow." Rita was laughing under her breath.

"Shut up...I didn't know if it was alive or a object!" Kushtrim's fur was sticking up in the air from the shock he received, "Anyways...what are we doing here if I may ask?"

"This place is for pokemon to sign up to become a Rescue Force team...if you want to pair up with me if that okay with you..." Rita was blushing bright red when she ask Kushtrim.

"Well this is new to me and I'm not use to this area yet...so what the heck! I'll team up with ya." Kushtrim had a cheerful face on him and seem to enjoy to be pair up with Rita.

(Kushtrim's P.O.V.)

This Espeon ask me to form a team with her! This is turning out to be a great time of my life! But I do not know what to do as a Rescue team force...I hope this will be smooth as cream...because I'm going to have a difficult time around other pokemon and being a hero...

(End of P.O.V.)

Rita was smiling at him weird and giving him a sign that she want to become close friend with him. Kushtrim begins to become nervous around her, she turn around and warp her tail around his paw then starts to drag him to the counter ahead of her.

"Come on! Lets go make our team." Rita voice was very cheerful and happy.

"Hey! Slow down will ya! I can't go fast on my hind legs!" Kushtrim being dragged along by Rita.

When they reach the counter, Rita let go of Kushtrim's paw and he hit the side of his stomach. Rubbing his stomach and giving her a look that not to do that when they are in a building. Looking around, Kushtrim ask someone to help them. A Clefable shot out of a area and greeted them both with a big freaky smile on her face. Kushtrim just look at her and couldn't speak what he was going to say until Rita cut in.

"We would like to register for the Rescue Force team please." She said smiling at her.

"Okay, What is your Rescue Team name?" ask the Clefable.

"Golden Swift Team," Kushtrim said and look at Rita if it was okay.

"That is a cool name Kushy!" Rita said while wagging her tail uncontrollable.

"Okay I guess you want Golden Bandanna right?"

"Yes please." They both answer at the same time.

The clefable was writing up the rest of the information to complete the forming of the new Rescue team in Willow Town, Kushtrim turns around and spots something that he sense with his nose from a distances. Shaking his head trying to forget what it was and continue to do the registration. The clefable hand them four golden bandanna to make a full rescue team and a few berries for medic for the journey. The two pokemon walk out and start to go to head towards the houses made by pokemon. Walking toward Rita's home, Kushtrim looks at the houses made by different pokemon that live in Willow Town, he glance over to a river that leads to a area that remembers him of where he came from before he encounter Rita.

"Hey Kushy, here is my friend house up ahead," Rita said as she walks faster than before and leaving Kushtrim behind.

Kushtrim suddenly stop in place and turn around as he was haunted by a ghost, he looks around to see what is troubling him. Walking slowly to see if something was following him, he saw a shadow on the ground that looks like a Absol figure.

"That Absol is following us...I will give it a nice surprise once I catch up with Rita!" Kushtrim dashes after Rita before he last sight of her.

Few minutes before they reach Rita's friend house, Kushtrim lean on a tree near the house and watches Rita and her friend chat about the things they went through and how things are going. Then he saw the shadow again and chase down it this time.

"Kush! Where are you going?!" Rita shouted at Kushtrim before she saw him disappear behind of the side of her friend's house.

"There you are Leo! Why have you followed us to Rita's friend's house?" Kushtrim demanded answer from Leo.

"So I can take the prize and defeat you now!" Replied Leo and tries to bite Kushtrim.

The two pokemon got into battle once again and Leo charge at Kushtrim to bite him, Kushtrim caught Leo's body and both of them begins to roll out in public that all the pokemon was around would see the battle of the two rivals. They broke the hold between them and gave each other space to plan their next attack. Rita and other pokemons surrounded Kushtrim and Leo to see the fight and who will win. Leo shot a Shadow Ball at Kushtrim but Kushtrim dodges the blow and realize there was pokemon behind him. He uses Quick Attack to catch up with the Shadow Ball before it hit any pokemon.

"Aww...you are so sweet! Defending the pokemon from harm." Leo laughs in Kushtrim's face.

"Coward! If I dodged the attack, that still would of hit a pokemon around us!" Kushtrim getting up from the blow.

Kushtrim dashes quickly towards Leo and use Fury Swipes on him, Leo uses the same move as well. Claws flying everywhere on the two pokemon, landing the claws on each other, avoiding the heavy blows with their great speed. Kushtrim slip in a quick Head Butt and may it directly onto Leo's head, Leo flinched and lost focus of the battle and Kushtrim caught him with a Slash attack on his body, sliding on the ground from the heavy blow, Leo's body couldn't handle the damages he took from Kushtrim, trying his hardest to get up but the body shut down and Leo was defeated in battle. Kushtrim looked at Leo and turn his back on him.

"Just a warning...if you do something cheap like that, you will be defeated no matter what the price is...you'll always end up losing all the time," Kushtrim walk past Rita and her friend, "Okay...I need to rest...I'm tired!"

After a few steps, he past out on the ground. Rita and her buddy had to carry the pokemon all the way to Rita's houses. Leo growling underneath his breath, swearing for revenges.

"One of these day I'll get you back Kushtrim! You'll be sorry!" Leo shouted in rage.

Narrator: Will I hope you enjoy the second chapter...I'm open up to comments from everyone. Please I want to know what you would rate the story so far!


End file.
